Problem: What is the greatest common factor of 32 and 48?
Solution: $32=2^5$ and $48=2^4\cdot3$. The only prime number these two have in common is 2. If a number contains a factor of 2 greater than $2^4$, then it cannot be a factor of 48. However, $2^4$ is a factor of both numbers. Thus, the greatest common factor of 32 and 48 is $2^4=\boxed{16}$.